Traditional sources of light such as the sun (and later incandescent lights) may exhibit the characteristics of a black body radiator. Such light sources typically emit a relatively continuous-spectrum of light, and the continuous emissions range the entire bandwidth of the visible light spectrum (e.g., light with wavelengths between approximately 390 nanometers (nm) and 700 nm). The human eye has grown accustomed to operating in the presence of black body radiators and has evolved to be able to distinguish a large variety of colors when emissions from a black body radiator are reflected off of an object of interest.
Further, the frequency or wavelength of the continuous light spectrum emitted by a black body radiator may be dependent on the temperature of the black body radiator. Plank's law states that a black body radiator in thermal equilibrium will emit a continuous-spectrum of light that is dependent on the equilibrium temperature of the black body. FIG. 1 illustrates the black body temperature curve (e.g., color map) according to Plank's law. As shown in FIG. 1, as the temperature of the black body radiator increases, the frequency of the peak of the emitted spectrum shifts to higher frequencies. At room temperature (e.g., roughly 300 Kelvin (K)), the frequency peak is typically within the infrared portion of the spectrum and thus is imperceptible to the human eye. However, when the temperature is increased to approximately 700-750 K, the blackbody radiator will begin to emit light in the visible range of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Typically, as the temperature of the black body radiator decreases, the wavelength of the emitted light increases and the frequency decreases, such that the emitted light appears redder. As the temperature increases, the peak of the emitted spectrum become bluer or decreases in wavelength (e.g., increases in frequency). For black body radiators, this relationship between temperature and wavelength/frequency of the emitted light is inseparable—higher temperature radiators appear bluer and lower temperature radiators appear redder.
Thus, various wavelengths/frequencies of the visible light spectrum may be associated with a given color temperature of a black body radiator. The color temperature of a light source may refer to the temperature of an ideal black body radiator that radiates light of comparable hue to that of the light source. For example, candlelight, tungsten light (e.g., from an incandescent bulb), early sunrise, and/or household light bulbs may appear to have relatively low color temperatures, for example on the range of 1,000-3,000 K. Noon daylight, direct sun (e.g., sunlight above the atmosphere), and/or electronic flash bulbs may appear to have color temperature values on the order of 4,000-5,000 K and may have a greenish blue hue. An overcast day may appear to have a color temperature of approximately 7,000 K and may be even bluer than noon daylight. North light may be bluer still, appearing to have a color temperature on the range of 10,000 K. Color temperatures over 5,000 K are often referred to as cool colors (e.g., bluish white to deep blue), while lower color temperatures (e.g., 2,700-3,000 K) are often referred to as warm colors (e.g., red through yellowish white).
Incandescent and halogen lamps typically act as black body radiators. For example, a current is passed through a wire (e.g., a filament), causing the wire to increase in temperature. When the wire reaches a critical temperature, it begins to radiate light in the visible spectrum. The color temperature of the radiated light is dictated by Plank's law. When an incandescent or halogen light is dimmed, the temperature (and color temperature) is decreased, meaning that the emitter light becomes redder (e.g., higher wavelength, lower frequency). Thus, humans are accustomed to dimmed lights having a redder hue.
Recently, non-incandescent light sources such as fluorescent lights (e.g., compact fluorescent lights or CFLs) and light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become more widely available due to their relative power savings as compared to traditional incandescent lamps. Typically light from CFLs or LEDs does not exhibit the properties of a black body radiator. Instead, the emitted light is often more discrete in nature due to the differing mechanisms by which CFLs and/or LEDs generate light as compared to an incandescent or Halogen light bulbs. Since fluorescents and LEDs do not emit relatively constant amounts of light across the visible light spectrum (e.g., instead having peaked intensities at one or more discrete points within the visible spectrum), fluorescents and LEDs are often referred to as discrete-spectrum light sources.
The wavelength/frequency profile of a light source may be dependent on the device or technique used to generate the light. For example, light from fluorescent lamps is produced by electrically exciting mercury within a glass tube. The applied voltage causes the mercury to become a plasma that emits light in the ultraviolet (UV) frequency range. Typically, the glass tube is coated with a phosphorus-based material that absorbs the radiated UV light and then emits light in the visible frequency range. The wavelength shift from UV to the visible range is referred to as Stokes shift. Depending on the properties of the phosphorus-based material, the wavelength/frequency of the light emitted may be at different points within the visible spectrum. A CFL lamp may emit a discrete spectrum of light, which may be characterized by one or more bursts of emissions at discrete frequencies/wavelengths.
Light from LEDs is produced due to the physical properties of a semiconducting material. For example, when a voltage is applied across a semiconductor junction that has different levels of electron doping across the boundary, an electric current is induced. When an electron from one side of the device recombines with an electron hole on the other, a photon is emitted. Depending on the semiconductor design, the photons may be emitted at various wavelengths/frequencies within the visible light spectrum. Like fluorescents, Stokes shift may cause the frequency of the emitted photons to be lowered to achieve a desired light frequency output Like the emissions from the fluorescent lamp, the LED light may also be relatively discrete in nature (e.g., a discrete spectrum).
When discrete-spectrum light sources are dimmed, their color temperature may change in a different manner as black body radiators. For example, when incandescents and halogens are dimmed, their temperature is decreased and the emitted light transitions to a lower color temperature value (e.g., becomes redder) according to Plank's law. However, since discrete-spectrum light sources are not black body radiators, Plank's law may not apply. For example, both fluorescent lamps and LEDs may maintain a relatively constant color temperature even in the presence of dimming (e.g., and may actually become slightly bluer or higher frequency as they are dimmed). Such an effect may be unnatural to the human eye, which may expect the color temperature to shift to a redder temperature as the light dims. Moreover, when discrete-spectrum light sources are placed in the vicinity of other light sources, for example sources of light whose color temperature may change over time, the discrete-spectrum light sources can appear unnatural or distracting.